Kaptein Sabeltann og Langemanns hemmelighet
by Landkrabba
Summary: Hva er det Langemann skjuler for kapteinen? Den originale Sabeltann er selvfølgelig ikke min. Jeg har bare lekt litt i et parallelt univers, til glede for meg selv og et par andre Sabeltann-AU-fans.


OBS! Denne er skrevet av Koe ( ). Jeg synes den fortjener mer oppmerksomhet!

Kaptein Sabeltann og Langemanns hemmelighet

Kaptein Sabeltann sitter i den halvmørke kapteinskahytten sin på den Sorte Dame. Han murrer for seg selv og snøfter mens han risser et brustent hjerte inn i bordplaten med en skarp dolk. Knivbladet blinker gult i lyset fra oljelampen.

I det han hører velkjente fottrinn utenfor døren, retter han seg brått opp.

"Langemann!"

Skrittene bråsnur. Døren spretter opp og Langemann bøyer seg under karmen og trår inn i rommet.

"Ai, Kæpt'n?"

Med et raskt hugg kjører Sabeltann dolken ned – midt i det lille hjertet – før han skarpt måler førstestyrmannen opp og ned. En høyfrekvent lyd: _sprooiooiooiooing!_ ringer fra det dirrende knivbladet. Langemann vrir seg ørlite, men holder blikket fast klistret til dørken.

"Hva gjorde du i går kveld, Langemann?"

Ordene kommer meget langsomt og i en fullstendig dypfryst tone. Langemann vrir seg litt mer før han svarer.

"Hvem, jeg? Hva da, Kæpt'n?"

"Det er akkurat det jeg spør DEG om, Langemann. Hva gjorde du i går kveld? Eller rettere sagt: hva gjorde du i går kveld, på kaia, helt innerst bak tønnene MED RØDE RUBEN?!"

Sabeltann freser ordene ut så barten hans hopper. Førstestyrmannen virker lett paralysert – han har løftet øynene fra dørken nå og møtt Sabeltanns absolutt mest gjennomtrengende blikk, men klarer likevel å hikke frem:

"Øh, nei, hva gjorde jeg der, gitt? Ikkeno spessielt, trur jeg?"

"_Ikkeno spessielt, trur du?_ Så hvorfor går du rundt og… VRIR deg i dag, da? Du tripper jo rundt som om du skulle hatt et vepsestikk en viss plass!"

Sabeltann roper ordene ut, nærmest i fistel nå.

"Tripper? Jeg er en voksen mann, jo! Jeg kan vel ikke trippe, jeg vel, Kæpt'n?!"

"Du tripper jo akkurat nå, mann! Du tripper og vrir på deg og tar deg til rumpa! Og så sniker du rundt på nattestid og konspirerer med Røde Ruben! Av alle mine menn, så hadde jeg ikke forventet dette av deg, Langemann! Du, min nærmeste mann, min mest tiltrodde skipsfelle! At DU kunne gjøre dette mot MEG: din egen kaptein, selveste Kongen på Havet…!"

Underveis i denne svulstige tiraden reiser Sabeltann seg opp og veiver med armene i en altomfattende bevegelse som skal illustrere Havets uendelighet, men i farten snerter han borti dolken som fortsatt står i bordet. Han skvetter bakover igjen og stikker pekefingeren i munnen. Øyenbrynene hans reiser seg i en anklagende vinkel over bedrøvede lysegrå øyne.

"Langemann… Hvoran kunne du?"

Sabeltann løfter håndbaken teatralsk til pannen og sukker hult.

"Men – siden det er deg, Langemann – så skal du få en aller siste sjanse: oppgi dine forræderske planer og fortell meg alt øyeblikkelig! Ellers blir det PLANKEN!"

"Men Kæpt'n! Jeg har aldri lagt noen forræderske planer i hele mitt liv! Jeg ville aldri gjøre noe sånt mot deg, Kæpt'n!"

"Sniking på brygger, fraternisering med fienden, hemmelighold og løgner! Dette lukter, nei, dette STINKER mytteri!"

"Jammen, Røde Ruben ba meg møte'n, jo! Han hadde noe viktig å fortelle, sa'n, men han ville bare si det til meg om jeg ikke sa no til deg først!"

"Og hva skulle vel den forbannede Røde Ruben ha å diskutere med deg: nestkommanderende på den mest fryktede skuta vest for Mogador, annet enn ondsinnede angrep på min egen, høyst berømte og beryktede person? Den der må du nok lenger til sjøss' med, førstestyrmann!"

"Jamen, du skjønner ikke, Kæpt'n! Han bare hadde no til deg, sa'n, og han hilste fra Tante Bassa. Han sa hu ikke ville ha det i nærheten, sa'n, for du kom til å lukte det, og da ville du komme og legge hele Kjuttaviga øde, sa'n! Så da var det bedre at du bare tok det med en gang, sa'n, men han kunne jo ikke akkurat banke på borgen din heller, for du ville jo aldri ha sleppt'n inn, sa'n!"

"Hrmf. Nei, det kan han nok ha rett i… Men hva med trippingen da, Langemann? Forklar trippingen!"

"Vent, Kæpt'n, så ska jeg vise…"

Langemann knyter opp knuten på lerretsbuksa, stikker hånda ned bak og roter rundt. Kaptein Sabeltann måper.

Langemann drar opp et knudrete, brettet skinnflak.

"Her, Kæpt'n! Det var detta han ville bli kvitt: et vaskekte _skattekart_!"

Langemann holder kartet triumferende frem og Sabeltann triver det ut av neven hans, så raskt at støvet drysser av det.

"Et skattekart, sier du?!"

Sabeltann bretter det knakende flaket ut og bøyer seg frem. Øynene hans farer grådig over knudrete karttegninger, mystiske koordinater og ett og annet halvt leselig ord: "Blaa Lagune", "Kiaerligheds-stiien", "Wangga-Wangga"… før de fester seg ved en stor, svart X. Kongen på Havet kaster hodet bakover og ler rått. Langemann ler også høyt, tydelig lettet over det brå skiftet i kapteinens humør.

"HAHAHAHAAA! Jommen er det ikke et ekte skattekart, Langemann! Glim-ren-de! Det var førstestyrmannen sin – nei, MIN – det!"

Sabeltann stryker fingrene kjærtegnende over pergamentet. Brått ser han opp på Langemann igjen.

"Meeen, du er ikke av kroken riktig enda, Langemann. Hvorfor kom du ikke til meg med dette med en gang? Hadde du tenkt å finne skatten selv, kanskje?!"

Langemann gulper og løfter hendene avvergende.

"Nei, altså, Kæpt'n, det ville jeg aldri gjort, altså! Men jeg tenkte at det er jo en spesiell dag i morra da, og detta ville være omtrent den perfekte gaven. Til en veldig spesiell person altså, for meg. Og for hele crewet også, altså! Jeg tenkte…"

"Langemann! Du husket bursdagen min!"

Sabeltann springer rundt bordet, griper Langemanns hender og danser rundt.

"Lang


End file.
